User talk:Peteparker
Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : RE:Main Page Thank you for your help on the main page in my sandbox, I've had the prob before but now I know how to fix it. I'm working on about 6 templates for page manangement and don't know how to get them going, or if they will even work (I had to get rid of a couple 's as we don't have that set up here yet). When finished is this something you could help with or even refer me to someone else if you will be busy?-- 04:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey parker, i got the templates i was talking about long ago done and was wondering if when you had time if you could help out now. They may need a look-over to see if each one will work with the wiki code I used (clear's and such) will even work, and then I also was wondering if when you had time if you could add these for me if it's not to much work for ya, I'm clueless on the subject and only now what to type on pages to make them pop up. I really don't want to screw this up and ruin every page so if you could take a look or refer me to someone who can i would appreciate it. The page can be found HERE. Thanks.-- 06:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :You've helped A LOT. It's all now so much easier than I had thought, on the other wiki's that I frequent they are already all set up so I don't have to deal much with categories but It all makes perfect sense now that I have seen how the ones that I created were put in (I also had to remove some content because we wern't set up to use things like brclear). As for the advice, I will take it into strong consideration however it's all really up to Mitchell Ensink I'm just here to help you know. One thing I have noticed on some of the larger wiki's and wikipedia is they place the cleanup and stub in the actual section of the page and I like that. When I saw it it felt less like the entire page needed work making it seem "easier" in a way and like there was less pressure to do it. As of right now were just trying to make it friendly to use and get the general format so everything fits together without looking like each article was created by a different person's perspective, but you know what I'm talking about. Thanks for all the help, sorry for the long message and I'm pretty sure this will be the last time I need help with this.-- 08:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC)